In an effort to boost revenues, vehicle washes offer extra services on top of their base wash packages. These services are marketed using lights and signs. In many washes, lights are used in an otherwise dimly lit vehicle wash facility to enhance the customer's experience. Indeed, many wash owners make an attempt to give their wash a “carnival feel” and use lighted arches and signs as a way to advertise extra services like tire shine, sealer wax, triple foam and to brighten the vehicle wash facility. As is also known, consumers are familiar with rotating signs that are employed by many businesses to get their attention as well as to advertise. However, with current vehicle wash facilities, lighted signs and the like can only do so much to brighten the environment within the facility as most facilities are relatively dark and intimidating, which can cause consumers to avoid frequenting the facility.
These problems are largely created by the fact that rotary car wash brushes utilize a cylindrical central hub design, which is densely populated with a plurality of washing elements, such that the hub itself is not easily visible once the brush is assembled. This can give the assembled brush a large, imposing appearance some customers find objectionable. This densely populated hub design also blocks a great deal of light, so that as the brushes approach a vehicle to wash it, the vehicle occupants may experience a significant darkening of the vehicle interior that many find unpleasant and undesirable. This method of construction also causes many rotary car wash brushes to share a largely similar, utilitarian appearance that makes it correspondingly difficult for wash operators to provide a distinctive or memorable service offering to their customers. Combine this darkness with windshields and side windows that are covered with soapy water, and visibility within current vehicle wash facilities is very low.
It would thus be desirable to provide a vehicle wash component that addresses these issues.